A Proud Grandmother
Having an enormous family is no foreign concept to me Especially since I have almost 300 children already, if not more Still, looking after all of them hasn´t been an impossible task I´ve always done my best to ensure their happy lives, no matter what it´d take One of them I´m especially proud of, my dear Judith No other rabbit in this town has walked such an unique and different path You proved our kind to be more capable of things I thought we couldn´t do Even though we didn´t believe your dreams at first, you did prove your words to be true The rest is history, with you becoming a hero to us all Not to mention your friendship with that fox Nick, which turned into something wonderful Today, my dear daughter and her current husband are paying me and Stu a visit It´s been a while since I met either you or Nick like that I welcome the two of you with a warm hug as you come in Much to my surprise and delight, several adorable little children follow behind Ginnifer, Jason, Byron, Rich and Josie all introduce themselves to me They go and greet their grandpa next as well the others in the house You smile sweetly, adjusting your sun hat as you and Nick hold paws But then I notice something unbelievable sleeping in your arms It has finally happened, my dear Judy has become a mother You tell me that Laverne is the name you´ve given that little creature She is such a beautiful little girl with the features of both foxes and rabbits It´s interesting to see that you have both adopted children and biological ones Nick looks proudly at that child as he stands by the side of his wife I ask if I can hold Laverne in my arms, to which you both agree Despite your different lifestyle and career, you too are still a family rabbit by heart It was nice to see you become a carrot farmer again after you settled down and got pregnant Laverne looks at me with her shiny green eyes, clearly inherited from her fox father Cooing and nuzzling adorably in my arms as I gently stroke her little ear Definitely the daughter of Judith Laverne Hopps, that´s for sure I wonder if she too becomes a big groundbreaking heroine in the future Cotton, who is now a teenager, is also excited to see her new cousin She is so delighted, calling Laverne the cutest interspecies child she has ever seen All of us in this house gather around and take a look at the baby While the child´s parents just stand by there and smile proudly Judy, I´m so happy to see that you´ve gotten a family this lovable When Laverne grows up, I can´t wait to see what she´ll be like I hand her back to your arms, as you kiss her on the forehead From me, you sure have inherited my affectionate, motherly side Both the families sit down as we enjoy a traditional family dinner together As if your visit back to your childhood home couldn´t get any better Thus, the Hopps family line continues with a new and different generation It´s due to the love between prey and predator that it took that bold new direction Both me and Stu appreciate what you and Nick have done to our kind You´ve deserved the happiness that begun when you got married A healthy and prosperous future awaits for those that my daughter holds dear At last, I´ve truly become a proud grandmother. Category:Stories from Bonnie's POV Category:POV stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Poem style Category:Stories about mothers Category:Stories about Nick and Judy´s children Category:Stories where WildeHopps is referenced but not the main focus Category:Stories about Judy´s family Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Oneshots Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories about secondary characters